Chocolate Mushrooms
by Higuchimon
Summary: V-mon has to get rid of the evidence before Daisuke can find him. Not that he's going to fool his partner. Still, he has to try.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Chocolate Mushrooms  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, V-mon|| **Friendship:** Daisuke  & V-mon  
 **Word Count:** 812|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, B44, K rated fic; Digimon Partners Boot Camp, #8, guilt; Advent 2015, day #17, Write about something warm and fuzzy.; Easter Egg Basket Advent, day #11, write from a Digimon's POV.  
 **Notes:** Chocolate mushrooms are a snack in Japan. They're basically just crackers with a couple of layers of chocolate on them.  
 **Summary:** V-mon has to get rid of the evidence before Daisuke can find him. Not that he's going to fool his partner. Still, he has to try.

* * *

"V-mon?" Daisuke's voice drifted in from the kitchen. V-mon's head came up and instead of answering, he scrambled toward the bathroom. "V-mon, I left some chocolate mushrooms on the counter. Have you seen them?"

"Nope!" V-mon skidded into the bathroom door, claws catching on the hallway carpet not making this any easier.

Suspicion colored Daisuke's voice as he spoke, the light sound of his footsteps audible. "V-mon? What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" V-mon shoved himself into the bathroom now and pushed the door closed. When renting this place, Daisuke made a point that both of them could close or open all the doors, providing small steps where necessary to get to places.

That meant now he had a set of steps to get to the sink on and he needed to get up there _fast_. Before Daisuke could find him.

He could see himself in the mirror once he got to the top of the steps. Evidence of what he'd done remained smeared on his face. He'd hoped that he'd remember to get rid of it before Daisuke realized that his snacks had vanished without his being aware of it.

Oops. He'd taken a nap instead.

 _Guess I'm just lucky that he didn't see me first!_ V-mon giggled under his breath as he started the water running. Daisuke would guess; he wasn't stupid. There were crumbs where V-mon had taken his nap, after all.

But at least if the chocolate smears weren't _there_ , Daisuke wouldn't have any _real_ evidence. Just about anyone could have come over and done that.

Well, could have. But would have? Had?

Nope.

Maybe he could blame it on some random burglars with a taste for chocolate. That could happen, couldn't it? He'd seen enough television to know that things like that _did_ happen on Earth.

 _Daisuke keeps telling me that television's not real, but it's got to be._ Sure, maybe the events didn't happen in the make-believe shows, but that didn't mean they _couldn't_ happen.

At any rate, he needed to wash up. He didn't bother with soap; he couldn't get to the pump and Daisuke hadn't replaced the bar V-mon usually used. But water would do just fine.

"V-mon!" Daisuke stood right outside the door now. V-mon splashed water faster, rubbing at his cheeks and anywhere else that he could get to. "Do I want to know why you're washing your face with the _door shut_?"

V-mon kept on scrubbing. "It's almost dinner time, isn't it? I want to get clean first!"

He could hear the laughter in his partner's voice. "I hope you don't think that I believe that."

"Why not?"

"Cause dinner's not for another hour and I was just asking about my chocolate mushrooms before you ran in here. Not stupid, V-mon." The last three words came out in something of a teasing singsong and V-mon splashed harder. Nope, he wasn't going to get away with this.

He'd learned enough from Daisuke in the handful of years that they'd been together that if someone wanted to accuse you of something, the best way to deal with it was to pretend you knew nothing at all.

"Would I do that?"

"Eat my snacks? Yes, yes, you would." Daisuke's foot tapped on the floor. "Come on, just 'fess up. What, do you think I'd put you in jail or something?"

Well, that hadn't occurred to V-mon. He knew that Daisuke _wouldn't_ but the idea of being either in the Digital World for a weekend instead of with his partner, or just trapped anywhere, wasn't a pleasant one. He splashed harder.

"Nope! Really, just getting ready for dinner!"

"I saw the crumbs, V-mon," Daisuke said, not wasting a second, still teasing. "What's next, trying to convince me someone snuck in the apartment while I was gone?"

They thought too much alike. _Way_ too much alike.

V-mon almost didn't notice the door swinging open as he got what he hoped was the last traces of the chocolate off his face. But Daisuke leaned against the door as his partner looked toward him, the bright, cheerful smiles on their faces a near perfect mirror of one another.

"All cleaned up?" Daisuke asked, brown eyes so very amused. V-mon nodded rapidly.

"When are we having dinner?"

"Oh, soon, soon. But are you sure you want any?" Daisuke leaned forward and traced a small line on V-mon's arm before he held it up to show the slight trace of chocolate there.

He'd always been a messy eater. V-mon chuckled ruefully and shifted around.

"Sure! Always hungry, you know that."

Daisuke's lips curved for a moment. "All right. But you're getting just a half bowl tonight. I think you've filled up everything else."

In truth, V-mon didn't actually want to argue about it. The chocolate mushrooms _were_ very filling. Getting just a half bowl of ramen would be _totally_ worth it.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
